mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Fsociety
fsociety is the name of a hacker group based in Coney Island, New York, led by the mysterious Mr. Robot. Its name is a play on both the derelict amusement park building in which it has its headquarters, and their message: "f**k society." Background The group is highly secretive, electing to meet and communicate in person, rather than through digital means which may be traceable. fsociety is responsible for the massive distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack that took E Corp offline before Elliot stopped them. After the attack ended, Elliot found a file left on one of the E Corp servers by fsociety. Rather than delete the file, Elliot changed the access permissions on the file to allow only himself access to it. Later, he was approached by Mr. Robot on the subway, and taken to Coney Island to see the group's headquarters. The Hackers * Mr. Robot (Christian Slater): The group's leader, who is determined to draw Elliot into fsociety's activities. Mr. Robot is determined to bring down the world corporate structure, adopting a disguise much like the Monopoly Man when filming his video manifestos. He serves as a somewhat paternal figure to Elliot at times, refusing to leave him when he goes through withdrawal, and pushing Elliot beyond his normal boundaries. * Darlene (Carly Chaikin): An expert coder with few boundaries and little fear. She has little respect for others' privacy, including Elliot's, and generally says what she thinks. She has been involved with Cisco, a hacker associated with rival hacker group the Dark Army. * Romero (Ron Cephas Jones): The oldest of the group, very experienced and world wise. He helps Mr. Robot detox Elliot. * Mobley (Azhar Khan): A young male hacker of unknown origin. * Trenton (Sunita Mani): A young, quiet female hacker. Trenton was born to Iranian immigrant parents, and wears a headscarf. Associates * Cisco (Michael Drayer): Darlene's off-and-on boyfriend, who is associated with the Dark Army. He brings the Dark Army into fsociety's plan to bring down E Corp by hacking Steel Mountain, only to tell Darlene they have bailed out. * Dark Army: A mercenary hacker group associated with China. The Dark Army is the antithesis of fsociety, available to hack for hire, regardless of who they work for or what their cause is. Mr. Robot's Videos Mr. Robot has created a series of short videos which present fsociety's manifesto, as well as warning E Corp about their upcoming actions. In the videos, Mr. Robot wears a costume that resembles the Monopoly Man from the Parker Brothers game. The Monopoly man, whose real name is Rich Uncle (later Milton) Pennybags, first appeared in the 1936 version of the game. He was drawn to resemble the ultra-rich property owners of the early 20th century, who would buy and sell property in New York City. This activity formed the basis of the game Monopoly, in which players buy and sell streets, utilities, railroads and buildings on a game board using the names of New York streets. Mr. Robot's use of the costume serves as a form of mocking, ridiculing the modern equivalents of people it is designed to resemble. Mr. Robot's mask also resembles the British Guy Fawkes mask. The mask has a long history, dating back to the Gunpowder Plot, an attempt to blow up the British House of Lords in 1605. The plotters were lead by Robert Catesby, but the masks took the name of Guy Fawkes, who has in charge of the explosives. The masks first appeared in the early 1800s, when children begging for money on the Bonfire Night, the anniversary of the plot, began wearing the masks, effigies of Guy Fawkes, and asking for, "pennies for the guy." Over time, commercial versions of the masks became available, with the contemporary mask designed by illustrator David Lloyd. As Bonfire Night's popularity was supplanted by the American holiday Halloween, the mask became a symbol of protest after it figured prominently in the graphic novel "V for Vendetta", notably being used during the recent Occupy Movement. See also *Fun Society Category:Organizations